Sons of the Big Three
by flameberg16
Summary: Jason, Percy and Nico have lived with their dad's since they were born. Thalia is the child of prophecy. Luke doesn't turn evil. All of them go to Goode High. What happens? Read to find out. Also romance
1. Prologue

**Just the intro**

**Diclaimer: I own nothing but the notepad =(**

Prologue  
In a hospital, August 18th 16 years ago.  
Three tall men walked into the hospital. They were clearly brothers. All of them had raven black hair a pencil mustache and neatly trimmed beards.q The only thing that diffrentiated them were their eyes. The one in the middle, Mr Olympii, had piercing sky blue eyes. The one on the left, Mr Oceanus had swirling sea ,green eyes. The last one Mr Mortem, had terrifying obsidian black eyes.  
They walked to the first floor where they met the doctor.  
"Good evening" she greeted. The three men nodded at her.  
"Mr Olympii you have twins. A dashing boy and a lovely girl. Mr. Oceanus and Mr. Mortem you both have handsome boys". She told them. The three men smiled but it quickly faded as they waited to hear about their wives fates. "Mr Mortem, Mr. Oceanus; I am very sorry to say but your wives have passed".  
Mr. Mortem sighed almost as though he knew of this. His brother however looked down a bit shocked. A tear flowed out of his eye. Mr. Mortem patted his brothers back.  
"Mr. Olympii, your wife is fine but she has left with your daughter. She said she never wants to meet you again".  
10 minutes later  
The three men stood outside with their sons cradled in their arms. The infants were peacefully asleep.  
The brothers exchanged hugs and dissappeared.  
Little did people know they were Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. And they were following instruction from the Fates for the world was in grave danger.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the story of the three boys. So review pls.**

**Chapter 1**

**16 years later...**

Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Jason Grace son of Zeus and Nico Di Angelo son of Hades have been living with their fathers since they were born. Jason lived on Olympus, Percy in Atlantis and Nico in the Underworld.  
They first met when they were six. They've been best friends ever since.  
The three demigods were trained by their fathers for the first six years. They had fully mastered the powers of their father's domains by the age of 6. For the next 10 years they were trained to use all weapons. However all 3 took a liking to sword fighting. They received magic swords which harnessed their powers and were perfectly suited for their fighting styles. Jason got an Imperial Gold sword, Thunderbird filled with the power of the skies; Percy got a Celestial Bronze sword, Riptide which was contained the ocean within it; Nico got a Stygian Iron sword, Night fury which was a direct route to the Underworld.  
They were trained by Athena, Apollo, Theseus, Odysseus, Hercules, Achilles and even Triton. All their tutors swore on the River Styx not to reveal the existence.  
By 15 they were easily able to individually take on their fathers armies combined.  
The boys were not only the pride of their fathers but they also helped them get along better. They stopped fighting over minor things. The only major fight they had was when Zeus' master bolt and Hades' were stolen.  
Now at sixteen the boys finally convinced their fathers to let them go to school. Even though all of them were properly educated they wanted to have a normal teen life.  
Percy's POV  
Today is my last day in Atlantis. I've been living here since I was born. But now I can live a normal (or as normal as it can get for a demigod) with my best friends Jason and Nico. Our fathers had decided we were going to go to Camp Half Blood. Jackpot!  
Anyways...you must be wondering, how am living at the bottom of the ocean. Well being the son of the sea god has its perks.  
At the moment I was sparring with my half brother Triton. Yes, Triton the god.  
We exchanged blows for a while, then our mother Amphrite walked. Even though I was a demigod offspring of my father, Amphrite treated me like her actual child, even though I wasn't. I was really fond of her. Same went with Jason and Hera, and Nico and Persephone.  
"Boys, hurry up! Or you're going to be late Percy". "Ok mom" I replied; enough games. I hit the hilt of his sword twirled my sword, sending his sliding away.  
"That's 173-0" I smirked. "I'll get you back someday" Triton grinned. "Ok Percy shower up and get dressed. All your stuff is already packed." Mom told me. "On it".  
You must be wondering how you have a shower on the sea bed. Directly below the sea bed, the giants are imprisoned in Tartarus, which is a fiery prison for all the biggest bad guys in Greek mythology. This makes it really hot, and when a you make a hole on the sea bed; voila hot bubble shower.  
I showered and got dressed. I wore a sea green shirt that matched my eyes and blue jeans.  
I walked into my father's throne room. My father, by the way, is the coolest dad ever. Sure he's a god, but he's a really good father.  
"Percy my boy! Ready to leave?" Dad asked. "Yeah Dad! Can't wait!"  
I gave Mom a hug and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I hi-fived Triton and gave him a man hug.  
Then I and my dad vapor traveled to New York.  
3rd person POV  
Percy, Jason and Nico vapor, light and shadow traveled respectively to their new penthouse in Upper Manhattan. To people on the outside it looked like an ordinary penthouse. However, it was enchanted so it was actually 4 times the size on the inside. Also it masked their scents, although they could handle. Awesome isn't it?  
It was huge with a massive terrace giving a panoramic view overlooking the New York skyline.  
The terrace had a 20x20 foot swimming pool, a barbeque pit and a ping pong table.  
It had a kitchen with a pantry, three bedrooms, a common bathroom, a living room packed with every type of console and hundreds of games. Each of the bedrooms were made to suit the boy's preferences. Jason had an electric blue room with storm clouds painted. Percy had a sea green one with waves and bubbles. Nico had a black room with skeletons and ghosts. Of course they were paintings.  
"Ok boys. We've given you everything possible. Now the pantry will never run out food. Your cupboards are enchanted so you will always have clothes. I'm sure you can handle everything else" Zeus said. "You'll be attending Goode High, in Grade 11 so take care" Poseidon wished. Hades sighed. "Brothers, you're forgetting something again" Hades said. Zeus and Poseidon mentally slapped themselves. At the same time the three gods tossed keys to their respective sons. "Be careful with the gearboxes. It slips easily". Jason beamed, Nico gave a small grin, but Percy looked confused. "Wait what are you talking about?". The three gods, Jason and Nico face palmed. Typical Percy, slow as ever. "It's a miracle he's still alive" Hades sighed. "Son, put some sense into him before he gets himself killed" Zeus exclaimed. Poseidon just smirked and winked at Percy. The three gods flashed out, as Jason and Nico began explaining things to Percy who took a while to understand with a lot of dumb questions.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok just briefing you guys. Thalia's the child of prophecy. She defeated Kronos on her 16****th**** birthday. Percy, Jason and Nico were born a minute later therefore making Thalia the oldest. Now Thalia is dating Luke. Piper and Leo came to Camp when she was 10, which is basically 3 years after Luke, Thalia and Annabeth came. Thalia, Annabeth, Piper and Leo are 16 years now. So are the Stolls (they're twins) and Katie. Luke and Joey (you'll find out in time) are 17 **

Around 6 am

Thalia's POV

I yawned and slowly woke up. Today was the last day at camp. This summer was the most dangerous and best year of my life. I defeated Kronos on my birthday, saved the world and now I'm dating Luke Castellan. Everything was just perfect

Even though camp was ending I was still excited cause I'm going to attend Luke's school, Goode High in New York. Even better was Annabeth, Piper and Katie; who were practically my sisters; were attending and sharing an apartment with me. Leo, the Stolls and Joey; a son of Ares and Annabeth's boyfriend were coming as well.

I looked down at my clothes and belched in disgust. I was wearing a ragged, loose white T-shirt and long, baggy loose pants. I quickly took a shower and got ready.

I headed up to Half-Blood Hill where Annabeth, Piper, Katie Leo and the Stolls were waiting. Piper and Annabeth were reading books. Katie was growing the grass. Leo was playing with fire (relax he's immune to it). The Stolls were looking at all the pranks they recorded on their video camera (I have to remember to get my hands on that).

"You're late again Thals" Piper teased. "Yeah, yeah whatever" I grumbled. "But aren't you excited to make out with Luke-dahling?" Travis said with an English accent while Connor made kissy faces. I gave them my death glare; they flinched, then gulped and shut up. It's fun when people are scared of you.

We got into the van and left to go to Luke's school

**Few hours later…**

Piper's POV

At last we're here. Goode High School it read. We got out of the van. Me, Thalia and Annabeth went towards the main steps while Katie said she had to go to the principal to get her schedule changed and the Stolls were going round the campus to "check it out" in other words plan out pranks (**A/N- I love those two)**. I hadn't checked my schedule yet. We walked to a group of guys hanging out. I recognized Luke and Joey instantly.

"Hey Luke" Thalia said. I could tell she was happy. All the guys turned towards us and their mouths literally fell out.

Thalia gave Luke a quick kiss while Annabeth did the same to Joey. For some odd reason we stayed quiet until we reached the parking lot on our way to the auditorium for assembly.

Suddenly 3 (black, blue and sea-green colors) cars parked over there. 3 super hot guys stepped out. The one with the black car was about 5 feet 10 inches. He has black hair that looks like he just got out of bed, messy and shaggy, olive skin that has paled to white_._ His fingers are ghostly white, dark eyes, and wearing mostly black clothing. He has black eyes, but it has also been said that he has the wild glint of a madman in them.. He had a skeleton tattoo on his arm. He might look like a corpse but don't let that fool you, he's pretty darn muscular and fit. Thalia was eying him

The one with the sea-green car was about 6 feet. He's a tall, very handsome young man, with jet black hair and bright sea green eyes. He has a grey streak of hair. He too very fit, muscular, and lean. He had a tattoo of a trident on his hand. Annabeth was eying this one.

The one with the blue car was about 6 feet 1 inch. He was really cute with electric blue eyes, tidy, military cropped blond hair, and a small scar on the corner of his lip. He had a good build with tanned arms. He had an eagle tattoo on his arm. And this one was my favorite.

These three reminded me of someone but I couldn't place it. I had a bad feeling about these three. Trouble was coming.


End file.
